Sonic has a guin musical
by Rachay the hegehog
Summary: Sonic has a gun kills Amy what will Shadow do? PLz R&R! Shadamy
1. side of a bullet

I don't own anyone here.

Song by nickleback

Song side of a bullet.

* * *

_Uncle Sam taught him to shoot  
Maybe a little too well  
Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet  
He hit the stage so full of rage  
And let the whole world know it  
Six feet away, they heard him say  
"Oh God, don't let him pull it"_

"Sonic don't do it!" Shadow yelled.

"She, she did it!" Sonic yelled back.

_Please God, don't let him pull it  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched you do it_

"But Sonic." Amy started.

"Shut up!!" He pulled the triggeer.

_How could you take her life away?  
(What made you think u had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate?  
(To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let her die  
And made the world all wonder why  
I sat at home and on my own,  
I cried alone_

_And scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet_

"NO!!! Amy!!" Tears came down Shadows face.

_And in the wake of his mistake  
So many lives are broken  
Gone forever from a loaded bullet  
And no excuse that you could use  
Could pull somebody through it  
And to this day so many say  
"God why'd you let him do it?"_

"Sonic why she didn't do anything!!!" Shadow screamed.

"Cuz she stole it." Sonic said.

_How could you let him do it?  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched him do it_

_How could you take her life away?  
(What made you think u had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate?  
(To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world  
all wonder why  
I sat at home and cried alone  
and on my own  
I scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet_

"Stole what?" shadow asked.

"My heart!"

"Right so…still you murdered her!!! Bitch!"

_How could you take her life away?  
(What made you think u had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate?  
(To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world  
all wonder why  
I sat at home and cried alone  
and on my own  
I scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet_

"So? You would to."

_On the side of a bullet_

_On the side of a bullet_

_On the side of a bullet_

"No I wouldn't faker."

* * *

End!!!! Sorry Amy fans misses bullets R&R!! 


	2. bring me to life

I don't own anyone

Song bring me to life.

* * *

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Amy woke up.

"Were am I?" Amy asked herself.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

"Amy, I love please come back." Shadow cried.

Amy heard that.

"Shadow!!!" she started to sob.

Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

"Oh Shadow."

She got up and ran the other way from the light.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

"Amy I miss you. Die faker."

Amy ran harder feeling pain.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Amy woke up.

"Shadow!!!" She cried.

"Amy!" He kissed her passionly.

* * *

Please R&R!!! 


	3. if eveyone cared

I don't own anyone.

Song if everyone cared.

* * *

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

"Sonic you're so lucky!!!" Shadow yelled.

"I wouldn't do such a thing ether." Amy cried out.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

"Well why did you leave me??" Sonic asked.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

"Because you were hurting me." Amy said still crying.

Shadow kissed her again but harder. She kissed back.

"I missed you." Shadow whispered.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

"Me too."

"Now both of you will die." Sonic raised his gun.

Shadow took it out of his hands.

"Mmm no bullets." Shadow teased.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

"Now watch me and Amy go to first ad bye!" Shadow picked up Amy and the zoomed off.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

"Shit…" Sonic said.

* * *

Please R&R!! 


	4. let's dance

I don't own anyone.

Song lets dance

By Nikky Webter

* * *

_Dance  
let's dance_

"Shadow the hedgehog."

"Yes?"

_They're dancing in Chicago  
They're dancing in Spain  
They're dancing where its tropical  
And dancing in the rain  
They're dancing on the ceiling to the rhythm of the night  
They're dancing the beat of life  
C'mon lets dance  
Lalalalalala life  
Let's dance  
Lalalalalala life_

"Amy passed with flying colors. She can go home to day."

"Thanks."

_When you're movin'  
With your body next to mine  
You make me wanna keep on groovin'  
'Till I'm losing track of space and time_

With that they went to Amy's house.

"Oh Shadow I was scared."

_When the feeling takes you over  
You can feel it pull you under  
Let the spirit lift you up and set you free  
Do the cha cha over under  
Do the tango or the samba  
And all its gonna take is one, two, three_

"Forget about the past." Shadow told her.

Amy put on some music and they danced.

She started to smile.

_They're dancing in Chicago  
They're dancing in Spain  
They're dancing where its tropical  
And dancing in the rain  
They're dancing on the ceiling to the rhythm of the night  
They're dancing the beat of life  
C'mon lets dance  
Lalalalalala life_

"Your right shadow."

Their heads got closer and the kissed.

_You've got me swaying  
To a wild and funky beat  
And the rhythms gonna take me  
To a place where I can feel the heat_

_When the music takes u over  
You can feel it pull you under  
Setting up the vital chemistry  
We can stay this way forever  
We will always be together  
And all its gonna take is you and me_

"Man Amy I could hug you and never let go." Shadow said.

_They're dancing in Chicago  
They're dancing in Spain  
They're dancing where its tropical  
And dancing in the rain  
They're dancing on the ceiling to the rhythm of the night  
They're dancing the beat of life  
C'mon lets dance  
Lalalalalala life  
Let's dance  
Lalalalalala life_

_Lets dance  
C'mon lets dance  
It's the dance of life  
it's the dance of life_

"Me too."

_When the music takes you over  
You can feel it pull you under  
Let the spirit lift you up and set you free  
Do the cha cha over under  
Do the tango or the samba  
And all its gonna take is one two three_

"I could do this all night."

_They're dancing in Chicago  
They're dancing in Spain  
They're dancing where its tropical  
And dancing in the rain  
They're dancing on the ceiling to the rhythm of the night  
They're dancing the beat of life  
C'mon lets dance  
Lalalalalala life  
Let's dance  
Lalalalalala life_

_They're dancing on the ceiling to the rhythm of the night  
They're dancing the beat of life  
C'mon lets dance  
lalalalalala life  
Let's Dance  
lalalalalala life  
C'mon lets dance_

There was a knock at the door guess who is was.

"Sonic! What do you want??" Amy stoped dancing.

* * *

Like it??? Thought so!! 


	5. leave get out

I don't own anyone.

Song Leave (get out)

By Jo Jo

* * *

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say_

"Sonic leave, I don't want you here."

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"Why, I may shot you but you are alive ant you?" Sonic asked.

_Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way_

"Just leave Sonic." Amy asked nicely.

"No." Sonic folded his aims.

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out_

"Something wrong Amy??" Shadow came up putting his hands on her waist.

_Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh  
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

_Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh  
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

With that Sonic ran and did her run.

_Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh_

* * *

Theres one more afther this now I think the songs gonna be all hail shadow i dont know yet 


	6. Cuz I can

I don't own anyone.

Song Cuz I can

By P!nk

* * *

_Hahaha  
We're gonna rock and roll  
Ra Ra  
Alright I drink more than you  
I party harder than you do  
And my car's faster than yours too_

Amy and Shadow hooked up soon as a moth to a flame.

_P I N K  
P I M P  
I'm back again  
I know you all missed me  
I'm so so sick  
Can't handle it  
Yeah I talk  
Just deal with it_

They went out one morningjust walking.

_My rims are 23 inch  
And they're black on black  
No they're not his  
Diamonds all over my teefs  
You can try and try you can't beat me_

_So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can_

People stoped and stared but it didn't bother them.

_You know I'm rare  
You stop and stare  
You think I care  
I don't  
You talk real loud  
But you ain't saying nothing cool  
I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool_

But soon Sonic came up.

"Sonic what do you want now." Amy asked.

"He's a maniac you hafta believe me."

_My life's a fantasy  
That you're not smart enough to even dream  
My ice is making me freeze  
You can try and try you can't beat me_

_So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah_

"No cant make me." Amy said coolly.

"Why not?"

_Uh  
Break it down  
It's tough times out here ya know what I'm saying mmhmm  
Yeah I'm super thick  
People say I'm much too chick  
Come and kiss the ring  
You just might learn a couple things  
I'm trying to school you dog  
Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff  
I'm your worst nightmare  
Bring it we can take it there  
What are you scared_

"Cuz I can."

_So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah_

"Just leave us alone Sonic." Shadow told him.

_So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah_

"Whatever." Sonic turned and started to run crying.

Shadow kissed Amy and they carried on.

* * *

The end I hoped you enjoyed it!!! 


End file.
